The Clover's Secret
by Shepherd of the stars
Summary: Cardverse AU. After Alfred snuck out of the castle, he finds himself with another problem that will test his love and loyalty. (full prompt inside. Contains mentions of mpreg, non-explicit (GerMerica) sex, and side RusAme)
Prompt : Cardverse AU, Al wakes up after sneaking away from the kingdom in some random hotel, in which he sneaks back to his castle only to find out he's pregnant some months later and it is kept on the down low and once he can walk around again he takes his daughter into the royal gardens and talks to her about loving her despite how she was conceived & throughout there are hints of the father being Germany from flash backs to the color red and the birthmark on the baby's arm of a red spade.

A/N: I will be changing the prompt a bit to heighten the plot! X3c

Warnings: hints of mpreg and sex

(-w-)

The glaring sun was the one to wake him. Then the stench of the dirty pillow he was resting on, and the sounds of the workers below preparing things for the customers that would be arriving soon. For a minute the blond was confused, not having a clue where he was, but then it hit him.

He had gotten into a fight with his husband, King Ivan, over the Clover's accusation that Alfred was incapable of fending for himself. Then he had run away to prove to him just that. Well, it wasn't like he was going to be worried.

Their marriage had been arranged; forced together when Alfred's father died and they had lost most of their army and crops when King Arthur was no longer there to control the mighty dragon in the mountains. Alfred had gone to the Country of Clovers, seeking a simple alliance, but the Clovian king laughed in his face and said he did not wish to ally with a kingdom so weak.

Unless he could have something in return.

The royal Spades did not have any daughters, and the queen had died conceiving Alfred, so Alfred had given himself up for the sake of his country.

He did not know the Clovian king would have agreed so quickly.

The wedding was arranged, a new Clovian queen crowned, and the Kingdom of Spades? Naught but a territory to the Clovers. But, with the help of the Clovians, the dragon had been defeated and Alfred's people safe again. His deed was done.

But the King would not let him leave.

He had said he was infatuated with the once Spadien Prince and threatened that divorce meant a declaration of war. So he stayed.

It wasn't all that bad, in all honestly. The King treated him well; showed him love, respect, and affection Alfred felt he could never return. Even as he snuck back into the castle, expecting a lashing from the King, he did not get such a thing. Instead, he was met with a worried, pacing King, dark circles under his eyes and hair messy and unkempt.

"My King…" Alfred said in a hoarse voice, his head bowed slightly and eyes to the ground.

"Alfred…" The Spade did not expect to hear such relief in his voice or to be pulled in to an embrace. This embrace, he felt, was cold; unlike the warmth he felt when the King of Hearts had held him the night prior. For a moment, imagining the other's hands, he felt safe and wrapped his arms around his King.

"Where have you gone…?"

He couldn't answer, his mind lingering on the events at the inn. Lingering on how he had spotted the Red King strolling in the outer towns, those broad shoulders he had clutched and dug his nails into when the King was quickly moving in and out of him on the bed at the inn, and those ice blue eyes he had stared into when they were both panting and sweaty, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"Please don't ever leave me…" The words echoed in the voices of both Kings, but Alfred could only respond to one.

"I will never leave you, your majesty… I'm right here…"

Then things were back to normal.

Until Alfred noticed strange things were happening to him. He was tired a lot, needed to go to the bathroom frequently, couldn't hold down some of his favorite foods. This went on for months and Alfred had just thought he was slightly ill. Then…

"Congratulations, sire. Queen Alfred is with child." the elderly physician told the worried King with a jolly smile. King Ivan could not have been happier. He had been worried for some time now that they were not able to conceive but it seemed he was wrong. Or so he thought.

"See, Alfred. The Gods have blessed us with a child." Ivan said with a giggle after everyone had gone. Alfred could only force a smile, for he knew.

He knew that the symptoms of his condition had been appearing before he had gotten a chance to bed with Ivan. But there was no way he would tell him. Or anyone. So he had to pretend that it was Ivan's child and carried it for the months it needed to grow. Everything was fine. Until the birth.

Alfred had survived the birth, but with what happened after, he had wished he hadn't. On the arm of his beloved daughter was a red spade, and the sight of it almost made Ivan angry enough to rip the poor child's arm off.

"You fooled around with a _Heart_ while you were wed to _me_ and lived in _my_ castle?!" the angered king hissed from the end of the bed. He didn't want to touch the child or even get near _it_. "How _dare_ you insult me in such a way, you wench!" he growled, pacing the floor. "I want it gone."

Alfred's breath hitched and his blood ran cold as he held his daughter closer to his chest. "No. I won't allow it."

Ivan's head turned around so fast it almost snapped. "I am King here. What I say goes!"

"Please, Vanya!" he pleaded, using the King's nickname in hopes he would listen. "I will never tell anyone of her true father! We can color the Spade green, cover the mark, anything, I'm begging you! … Please…" He was desperate; his face now covered in tears, vulnerable in the time right after the birthing.

And no matter how much he hated the child, Ivan still loved his Queen. Though reluctantly, he agreed, allowing Alfred to keep the child, but the mark must always be covered and Alfred was not allowed to leave the castle without guards or Ivan himself. These rules Alfred happily agreed to for the sake of his daughter, Hulda, a name that meant "sweet and loveable" but another meaning read "secrecy".

The King did not touch Alfred for months out of disgust but he eventually found himself being drawn back, unable to keep away from the one he loved. And that warm, soft body that writhed under his touch and was so easy to draw out lewd sounds from.

All Alfred could think about was how he had done the same for another King. He loved Ludwig, so much, but the Red King already had a Queen, and Alfred already had a King. Their love was forbidden and Alfred wasn't allowed to see him.

This was why when a celebration was ordered to celebrate the Diamond Queen's pregnancy in the Diamond Kingdom, Alfred was not allowed to go, for all the royals would be there.

He was alone in the royal garden now, his child but a few months old in his arms as he relaxed in the summer sun, the wind blowing the mist from the fountain and giving the two a cool breeze as he sat on a blanket of silk with treats around him. The air smelled sweet, like flowers and sweet fruit, but there was something else in the air; something that smelled distinctly like summer. A smell that reminded Alfred of the day he ran off and ran into the Red King.

Little by little, he remembered little bits of what happened, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop his mind from playing out the entire night.

He remembered how they had talked for a long time in the tavern before the noise was too much for them. They retired to a room in the floor above and drank some more. Drunken laughs lead to confessed feelings and talks of the past. Then, bit by bit, they grew closer, and soon, they were kissing, the action lighting like a fire between the two. They've been kept apart far too long, and they both knew this would be the only chance they'd get.

Capes, tunics, and trousers quickly came off, leaving the couple naked on the sheets. Their lips only broke for air and to remove clothing but besides that, they were always locked, not wanting to leave one another.

Ludwig dug around in the drawers for a vial of oil and quickly got to work spreading out the male under him so he could push in and fill the pulsing heat. Never once had Ludwig felt this passion for his Queen and he felt he couldn't stop himself. Even if he did, the other would beg for him to move and just _take_ him.

A soft cry pulled Alfred out of his mind, finding that in his daydream, he had gripped his child's hand a bit too hard and he had made her cry. The sound of her wailing clenched his heart, making him try to quickly silence her with kisses, soft cooing, and gentle singing.

Eventually, she stopped, making soft noises as she was held by her "mother", and Alfred could finally relax and take a bite out of a heart-shaped strawberry, one that so closely resembled the birthmark that he had kissed when they had finished their love-making on that day a year before. His lips had pressed against the heated and sweaty skin right where the red heart-shaped birthmark lay, by his speeding heart. And Ludwig had returned the kiss on the blue spade that rested on Alfred's collarbone but he didn't dare leave a mark.

Oh how he wished he could return to his arms again. Yes, his life here was good and he was loved by his King but he wanted to be with Ludwig. But wait… He could… He could run away! The King could not stop him while he was gone and he could easily slip into the Heartese kingdom with their king gone too! They could be together!

He quickly got up and ran back into the castle, rushing past a few maids that begged him to slow down so he didn't scare the baby, but Alfred didn't stop. This was his only chance. He rushed past the portrait of him and Ivan that had been painted when he had been crowned queen and was not surprised to see that he was frowning in the artwork.

Oh how long it took for him to warm up to the Clovian king but they had worked it out eventually, becoming close and sharing fond memories together.

Then he passed his old room where he had stayed when he refused to sleep in the same bed as the king, until he finally moved into the royal quarters with Ivan and they had shared their first night together. The memory made him smile and slow down his run to stare at it for while longer.

Then he finally reached their room, the one they had decorated together because Alfred had said green was an ugly color for a wall while Ivan said blue made him sleepy. So they settled with purple, Alfred commenting in a loving voice that it matched the color of Ivan's eyes.

Wait.

Was Alfred in love with Ivan as well? It couldn't be true, right? Or was Alfred only rejecting his feelings because their marriage was forced? It could have been that Alfred was just bitter towards him but Ivan didn't turn out as bad as he had thought.

He couldn't be selfish. He couldn't betray Ivan when all he's showed him was love and loyalty and Alfred had constantly pushed him away because he thought the emotions Ivan showed were fake. And looking back, he found they weren't.

Sighing softly, the queen sat down on the bed, his child now lying in a bundle of blankets beside him. In the past month, Ivan had begun to show love towards his child because he knew that even though a part of him was not in her blood, a part of Alfred's was. And he loved everything about Alfred.

"My Queen, is everything alright?" The soft voice of a maid at the door made Alfred turn and form a smile on his face.

"Yes. Everything is fine." And he meant it too. The stirring in his heart had finally stopped and he could see everything more clearly.

"Would you like me to place more treats in the garden for you to eat?"

"No." said the Queen of Clovers, holding on to his daughter's hand. "I'm perfectly happy here."

(-w-)

A/N: Another one-shot done! Though I feel this was way too complex to be squished into a one-shot. Maybe I should write this again in a multi-chapter story. I dunno. Rev/Fav please! :3c


End file.
